


The Softest Smile

by bluhawk



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, I am so sorry, I have no excuses, M/M, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, if I forget something let me know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluhawk/pseuds/bluhawk
Summary: Jervis Tetch has been enraptured by Bruce Wayne, to the point of desperation.So, as any "sane" person would do, he tries to fulfill his fantasies…and gets caught.one-shot
Relationships: Jervis Tetch/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	The Softest Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by artwork from @buttered-chicken on Tumblr, go check them out! Even though their work is of Doc Ock, I honestly feel like the Os and Bathatter are surprisingly similar ships (if you change some details). Therefore, this fic is probably way off from canon, but the Bathatter tag needs more work. So *shrug

Bruce. Wayne.

The most handsome, most desired, most wonderful man in all of Gotham; always so near and yet so out of reach; a mysterious man with a smile that could end wars.  
Jervis had met him for a mere moment, several weeks ago, but that very moment left him speechless, smitten and questioning his sexuality (and sanity, if he's being honest).  
After the encounter, Jervis spent numerous nights confused by erotic dreams, all circling around Mister Wayne's beautiful features, strong built body, and that- oh, that smile... It got to the point where nothing else really excited him other than his imagination: his own little personal Wonderland.

However, fantasies could only take one so far, and Jervis was feeling more and more restless. He felt so far gone that he could hardly focus at work - his mind constantly wandering back to ideas of Mister Wayne's breath against his neck, his gentle fingers wrapping around Jervis' backside, spreading him open and forcing him to come undone. 'No, this simply will not do,' he thought to himself as he woke up yet again with messy sheets.  
He actually considered breaking into Wayne Manor, and just taking what he yearned for - by force if necessary - but he decided against it since Arkham Asylum wasn't exactly known for being pleasant. And, well, he did respect his employer (crush) more than that. So, he opted for another idea to at least ease his constant arousal.

He was positive he'd NEVER been quite as embarrassed as he was when he fetched his package from the postal office (although purchasing it wasn't easy either) but the second he got back, he tore the box open to stare the items with a mixture of nervousness and exhilaration. Inside was a beginner's set of anal plugs in different sizes, lubricating gel, a specially made bidet and, as the crown jewel, a medium-sized vibrating dildo with a remote controller.  
"Oh my. Oh dear," Jervis gasped.  
For the next two weeks or so, Jervis conducted his experiment (he felt too ashamed to call it anything else), testing his limits and flexibility as well as his ability to reach climax using nothing but the toys. It was enticing to say the least, and Jervis found quickly that he enjoyed the feeling of fullness. But as frabjous as it all was, there was still something missing. He couldn't exactly tell what, but there was a certain edge he desired - and just wasn't getting.  
He tried to think of alternative ways to get his fill, looking online for different "kinks" and ideas, until he found a forum in which someone had faced a similar issue. Another person had advised them to look for a common theme in their fantasies and experiment with that element. Jervis thought about it, realizing that in his imagination he was usually at work or another semi-public are, when having sexual encounters.

Well. That was a rather awkward discovery.

And yet, as they say, curiosity killed the cat. After pondering it over and over, and nearly knocking over his favourite teapot in frustration, he decided to go for it. He chose a specific Friday near the end of the month, when he knew Alice would be on her day off and the only people present were the receptionist (who is two floors below him) and the janitor (who doesn’t give a fuck about anything anymore). He was slightly ahead with his current project and he’d really only need to finish some paperwork. So, he woke up very early that morning, did some stretching, used the bidet to wash himself up, and – with slight hesitation – took the vibrator and unceremoniously placed it inside his hole. He then gathered his necessities, the controller included, and dressed up in (unusually loose) clothes, spending a minute or two leaning his forehead against the doorframe. He huffed.  
“What could possibly go wrong?”  
At first, nothing actually did. The third floor at Wayne Tech was practically empty, excluding a few wandering souls who entered the wrong department – Jervis gladly pointed them to the correct floor. He felt genuinely excited, although nothing special had happened. He hadn’t even used the remote controller, but simply enjoyed the feeling of breaking the workplace norms. There was always a whole new thrill when doing something forbidden.  
After approximately five hours, however, staring at his papers started to become dull, especially since the silence around him felt deafening. He glanced at the clock, considering a lunch break. “Oh, but perhaps…” he whispered to no one, sneaking his hand into his briefcase. Picking up the pastel orange controller. He twiddled it around in his fingers, face turning slowly red. ‘Will it... won’t it be too much?’ he thought. He felt nervous, but the desire was becoming overwhelming. Eventually he sighed, placing the controller onto his desk and getting up to get his food.  
Suddenly, the elevator made a loud ‘PING’ sound as the doors opened once again. He turned to look down the hall, only to freeze in pure panic. There stood Mr. Bruce Wayne, the man of his dreams, looking devilishly handsome in a tight black suit – but his messy hair and distraught face spoke of something concerning. They locked eyes, and Mister Wayne gave a gentle smile – one that caused Jervis to blush even more. The other began making his way to Jervis’ direction, and the shocked blonde quickly went to shuffle the papers at his desk, making it seem like he was captivated by his work rather than… inappropriate things.  
“Ah, M-Mister Wayne, how, how may I-“  
“Tetch, you have no idea how glad I am to see you,” the taller man said, sounding relieved. “There’s this public event at six tonight, and my presenter cancelled last minute.” He stepped closer to Jervis, most likely oblivious what his very presence did to the blonde. “So, I wanted to ask if you’d be willing to speak of your work there?”  
“I, uh, I- I’m not all that b-brilliant with, with larger crowds…” Good lord, Jervis was glad he chose the loose slacks instead of jeans, because he was certain Mister Wayne would not appreciate seeing his growing hard-on. The taller was almost looming over him, unintentionally of course, and he nearly let out a yelp as his behind touched his desk. There was no way out.  
“I understand, but I assure you: there’s nothing to fear. I can be by your side the whole time if you need me to. And it doesn’t have to be a long speech.” He gently placed a hand on the other’s shoulder. “But if it’s too much to ask, I won’t force you.”  
Jervis swallowed. “No, I- I will not let you down, sir.”  
His face lit up. “Really?”  
“I, um, could perhaps speak of one of, my more recent projects. It’s regarding mind control – on animals.” He mentally slapped himself. ‘This was supposed to be a secret!’ he cursed in his head.  
The taller man raised an eyebrow.  
“It’s, the idea is that one could help control and train animals with mind manipulation,” Jervis spoke hesitantly. “So, animals with behavioral issues wouldn’t need to be put down.”  
“That sounds brilliant, Tetch!” the other boomed. “How come I haven’t heard of this?”  
Jervis decided to, at last, sneak around Mister Wayne’s arm, walking towards his folder cabinet near the corner of his office. “Well, I have wanted to keep it hidden. In case something went wrong. Bu-but better late than never? I just, I need to find my notes, it will take a minute.”  
As he shuffled through the papers, the other looked around. He smiled to himself at the Alice in Wonderland-poster, at how quaint it made the room. He glanced at the mess of papers on the desk, browsing through them – and seeing a strange-looking remote underneath them. That spiked Bruce’s curiosity, since there was no television or even a radio anywhere nearby. It had a weird rolling disc, to control volume he presumed. Interested, he tweaked the disc slightly and-  
Jervis couldn’t stop the moan from escaping.  
He turned around in horror, to see Mister Wayne stare at him dead in the eyes. With the controller in hand.  
He silently begged for a hole to appear on the floor; a place for him to sink into.  
He was beginning to stutter an apology when another unwanted sound escaped from him: the vibrator turned even louder, so loud anyone could’ve practically heard it buzzing – were there anyone else in the building. And oh sweet Lewis Carroll, did it feel heavenly. He looked back up at the other, and any words he could’ve thought of died as the look on the taller man’s face was almost predatory. He began walking closer the now-sweating scientist, with Jervis backing up in fear right against the wall. Once he got close enough, Bruce placed his arm to the side of Jervis’ head, effectively trapping him once again. Leaning closer, he whispered:  
“So. This kind of a game, huh?”  
“I, uh, I really, I-“Jervis stammered.  
Mister Wayne chuckled, swiftly placing the controller into his pocket. “It’s alright, Jervis. I’m not mad at you.”  
‘But I feel like I’m going mad,’ Jervis wanted to say, but didn’t get the chance to: he could barely hold back a whimper when he felt the other’s hand caress his crotch. Was this another dream? Maybe he’d fallen asleep at his desk. This was too good to be true.  
“Honestly, I thought you were just teasing me for amusement when we met those weeks ago,” he spoke in a husky tone, still palming the blonde through his slacks. “But if I left this big of an impact on you,” the hand snaked inside his pants now, “that you’re pleasing yourself at work, then I’m happy I decided to come over. Tell me, Jervis. Did you think about me while doing this, or am I completely wrong here?”  
The blonde was in pure ecstasy, gasping and moaning as he was stimulated in all the right ways: the dildo in his backside vibrating dangerously close to his prostate, and those talented fingers pumping up and down his length. He could hardly even stay focused on anything surrounding him, mindlessly grabbing the other man for support.  
“Well?” Bruce smirked, leaning even closer to Jervis, daring a kiss to his neck. “Which is it?”  
“It’s, it’s you, s-sir, I,” he shuddered. “It’s you, always you, oh god, you on my mind!”  
At this, the taller quickened the pace of his hand, receiving a loud groan in response. He smiled that gentle, warming smile as he continued to squeeze Jervis closer and closer to the edge. “Then I’m glad to say the feeling is mutual.”  
Jervis panted, looking up at the other. ‘Definitely a dream,’ he thought, feeling disappointed. The real Bruce Wayne would never be interested in someone like him. And yet, it all felt so real, so wonderful…  
“P-please, sir, I can’t, I need to-“  
“Go ahead,” Bruce spoke gently. “Cum for me.”  
That’s all it took. Squeezing his eyes shut, Jervis came with a silent scream, sweating and gasping for air. It was one of the most intensive orgasms he’d had in his life, and he was quite frankly seeing stars. What made him perk up again was only when he heard a whisper right next to his ear.  
“Good boy.”  
He opened his eyes, to meet the soft, sweet smile of one Bruce Wayne, slowly pulling away from him but still maintaining eye contact. He felt dumbfounded. Was he still imagining things? He watched closely as the other took a napkin from his pocket and cleaned his hand with it, chucking the paper in the bin. Then, he snuck his hand into his other pocket and- the vibration in his rear finally stopped. He stared in awe as Bruce toyed with the controller.  
“I’m sorry, I’d love to stay for longer, but there’s still a few places I need to go to. I’ll send a car to pick you up, let’s say, in 90 minutes? Will that be enough?” Jervis nodded. “Great! I’ll let you prepare for the speech in peace.” He said, placing the controller back into his pocket. “See you at the gala!” he called out, the same smile on his face as if it’d never left.  
“Oh my,” Jervis sighed. “Oh dear.”  
This was going to be a long night, wasn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Have a great day!


End file.
